1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a windshield wiper with a wiper arm, and, more particularly, to a windshield wiper comprising a wiper arm, which is supported in a drivable manner and which carries a wiper blade at its free end, a holding clip for connecting the wiper blade with the wiper arm in a detachable and articulated manner as well as an intermediate piece for adapting different wiper arms and holding clips for connection with the wiper arm.
2. Prior Art
Windshield wipers of the type mentioned above are known. These windshield wipers are commonly used to wipe windshields of motor vehicles so as to ensure good visibility for the driver of the vehicle. For this purpose, the windshield wipers have a wiper arm which is displaceable via a wiper drive in a swinging or pendular motion. The wiper arm is connected by one end with a wiper shaft which is fixed with respect to the body of the vehicle, while the other free end of the wiper arm carries a wiper blade. A holding clip which is arranged at the free end of the wiper arm in a detachable and articulated manner is provided for connecting the wiper blade with the wiper arm. The detachable arrangement makes it possible to exchange worn wiper blades, while the articulated arrangement permits the wiping movement to be adapted to curved windshields. It is known to connect the wiper arm with the holding clip by an intermediate piece which permits the wiper arm to be adapted to the holding clip. A disadvantage in this respect consists in that this intermediate piece is tailored to a wiper arm or to a holding clip, necessitating a corresponding quantity of different intermediate pieces which are usually delivered along with the wiper blades and from which the appropriate intermediate piece is to be chosen.